It's Complicated
by XxSupernaturalXxFreakXx
Summary: Dean and Castiel have been dating for years, but the apocalypse has been pushing them apart. Now that it's over, will their relationship be able to survive? Rated M for later chapters. Destiel SLASH
1. Chapter 1

**A/N ok, I know I still haven't finished Angelic Blood, and i really need to, but this idea won't GO AWAY so I needed to put it out there. I will update both of the stories at the same time, which is when i have them time because of SCHOOL! I DON'T OWN ANYONE FROM SUPERNATURAL, the characters might seem OOC at times, but i try my best... so, read, and enjoy and REVIEW**

* * *

Dean ran his hand through his hair and sighed. Castiel was supposed to be there half an hour ago, and Dean was still sitting alone at the bar. He leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. _Why did I think he'd come this time? _Dean thought, _he's never been on time before, if he even showed up. _Dean rolled his eyes and picked up his beer, taking a long drink. He through some money on the bar and walked out, pulling out the keys to the Impala. He started the ignition and blasted ACDC from the radio. Dean smiled and sang along to the familiar tune.

"Dean." Dean started and the car swerved. "Dammit, Cas, how many times do I have to tell you not to sneak up on me?" Castiel looked down at his feet, "my apologies, I did not mean to startle you." Dean rolled his eyes, "why are you here?" Castiel looked up at Dean, "we had a date, did we not?" Dean shook his head and laughed, "yeah, an hour ago!" Castiel looked surprised, "I was late? I didn't realize…." Dean snorted, "Yeah, you _didn't realize. _Save it for someone who cares." Castiel's face shown with sorrow, "Dean-"

"No, no more Cas. No more missed dates, no more hurt feelings, no more anything. I'm done. It's over." Castiel looked close to tears, "Dean, I am sorry-" Dean cut him off, "it's over, get out." A single tear rolled down Castiel's face as he left the car.

Dean turned his focus back onto the road. He pulled into the motel parking lot and shut off the engine. He sat in the car for a few seconds, doing nothing. He looked over to the passenger's seat and saw the necklace he had given Cas on their first anniversary. He reached over and picked it up, holding it gently in his hands. Memories flooded him and he couldn't stop crying. Streams of tears flowed down his face as he gave into the pain and misery of the past few weeks.

He crawled into the backseat of the Impala and curled into a ball. He gripped the necklace tight in his hands, not willing to let it go. Castiel was his only light, his only happiness in this shithole of his life. Why did he let him go?

* * *

Castiel slid down the wall of the building he appeared by. He hadn't payed any attention to where he was going, and ended up at the bar he was supposed to meet Dean at. He pulled his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. He buried his head in his knees and tried to stop the tears free falling from his face. He loved Dean, he felt for Dean as much as an angel could, and more. Dean was his sunshine, his light in the dark. Dean was _his_ and he was determined to get him back.  


* * *

Sam heard the Impala drive up to the motel, but never heard the door open. He was going to let it be, but eventually curiosity won him over and he peeked outside to see what happened. He saw Dean lying in the back of the Impala, his face pressed into the seat and his body shaking. Sam frowned and closed the blinds. He walked outside to the car and knocked on the window. Dean jerked and looked up at the window. His eyes were bloodshot and his nose was running.

"Dean, lemme in," Sam whispered softly. Dean was still for a moment, but reached over and unlocked the door. Sam opened it and crawled into the car. It was a tight fit with both of them in the back. Sam pulled Dean up until he was sitting next to him. "What happened," Sam asked, putting a hand on Dean's shoulder. Dean shook his head, "Cas and I, w-we broke up," Dean sobbed. Sam nodded, "I'm sorry man." Dean closed his eyes, "s'not your fault." Sam smiled slightly, "you know, you look like a total girl right now." Dean chuckled, "Thanks, Sammy, but you're the girl."

Sam smiled, "c'mon, let's get you inside." Dean nodded and followed Sam into the motel. Sam helped Dean undress and get into bed, "goodnight Dean." Dean smiled, his eyes drooping, "night Sammy." He yawned, his body relaxing. Sam looked down at Dean and decided he wouldn't let Castiel hurt him ever again.

* * *

**A/N YAY FOR SHORT FIRST CHAPTERS! the next chapter will be longer, I promise. I hope you liked it and PLZ REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N HERE'S CHAPTER TWO! Hope you enjoy...They're probably OOC here..:P...PLZ REVIEW**

* * *

Castiel drug his feet on the concrete as he trudged through the rain. His shoulders were slumped, and he was looking down and his feet, prompting many people to ask if he was ok. He would just nod and continue walking, not even slowing down.

Castiel stopped and looked up and the "do not walk" sign. He waited patiently, his eyes downcast and his lip trembling slightly. "Dude, are you ok?" Castiel nodded once again, not turning around. "Don't lie to me. Somethings wrong." Castiel turned around, suprised that a stranger would care so much. Castiel looked at the man with confusion.

"Seriously, what's wrong?" Castiel shook his head, "you would laugh. Or you would hate me." The man frowned, "why would I laugh at your problem? And why would I hate you?" Castiel looked up at him with sad eyes, "everyone else has." The man shook his head, "just tell me."

"I..." Castiel trailed off. The man looked at him patiently. "My...boyfriend," Castiel said cautiously, "broke up with me yesterday."

"Man, I'm sorry, that's gotta be rough. How long where you together?" Castiel looked at the man suprised. "3 years," he answered softly. "Sorry dude. I'm Daniel, by the way." Daniel raised his hand and Castiel took it in his own. "Castiel," he said, shaking Daniel's hand.

"So, Castiel, you got a place to stay?" Castiel nodded, "yes. But I doubt it is safe there." Daniel frowned, "why wouldn't it be safe?" Castiel shrugged, "there is a war." The man nodded, "bad neighboorhood." Castiel nodded, though he didn't understand. "Hey, you wanna go get some coffee?" Castiel knew he should've said no, but found himself saying, "I would like that."

* * *

Dean sat up in his bed and rubbed his eyes. He yawned widely and jumped out of bed, heading to the bathroom. "Hey Dean," Sam called from behind his laptop. Dean flushed the toliet, "What, Sam?"

"C'mere." Dean rolled his eyes, "whaddya want." Sam turned his laptop around, "I think we have another succubus on our hands." Dean sat down, "what? No way." Sam nodded, "yeah, and it's targeting..."

"Targeting who?" Sam took a deep breath, "It's targeting...gay men." Dean looked at him pointedly, "I'm not gay." Sam rolled his eyes, "the three years you were with Cas stand to differ." Dean stood up, "don't talk about him." Sam jumped back, "sorry, man, sorry."

"Whatever. Just tell me 'bout the damn succubus." Sam turned back to his computer, "not much to tell, it's kept a pretty low profile. It's getting men in bed and convincing them," Sam paused and squinted at him screen, "convincing them to kill their ex-boyfriends." Sam looked up at Dean, "Dean-"

"Shut up, Sam. I'm not gay." Sam frowned, "but Cas is." Dean looked exasperated, "Cas is a frikin' angel! A succubus isn't gonna effect him!" Sam shook his head, "It could. There haven't been any recorded cases, so we can't be sure."

Dean huffed, "I'm FINE, Sam. I'm fine." Sam shook his head, "Oook." Dean smacked Sam in the back of the head, and Sam punched him in the arm. Dean rolled his eyes, "I'm goin' out." Sam glanced at him, "don't die." Dean chuckled, "I'll try not to."

* * *

Castiel sat in the booth across from Daniel, nervously looking around. Him and Dean used to go to this diner whenever they had time.

**-flashback-**  
_Dean smiled at Castiel, cherry pie smeared on his face. Castiel laughed, something he rarely did, which made Dean smile wider. "I love you, babe," Dean said, kissing Castiel. Castiel pulled back, wiping the cherry off his lips. Dean laughed, a full, deep sound._

_Castiel stuck his finger into the slice of pie on the table, and licked it. Dean closed his eyes and shook his head, "if you knew how sexy that looked..." Castiel smiled softly, and did it again, letting his finger linger in his mouth. "If you do that again, I will have no choice but to take you right here on the diner table," Dean said, a hungry look in his eyes._

_Castiel was tempted to do it again, to test if Dean was serious, but decided against it. "Besides," Dean said, "this is my pie, touch it and you die." Castiel sat back in the booth and watched Dean eat his pie. Dean licked his fork and Castiel bit his lip. Dean saw it, and licked his fork again._

_Castiel shifted in his seat and Dean laughed, "you like that?" Castiel nodded, and stiffled a groan as Dean licked the fork slowly, flicking his tounge across it. Castiel shifted again, trying to relieve the pressure on his dick. Dean's eyes flicked down, "looks like you could use some help."_

_Dean left some money on the table and dragged Castiel out of the diner and into the Impala. The diner was out in the middle of no where, so Dean didn't bother driving to the motel. He shoved Castiel into the back of the car and started pulling off his pants. "Dean," Castiel moaned. Dean smirked, "it's my turn next."_

_Castiel nodded, then his head fell back onto the seat when Dean took all of his length in his mouth, manuvering his tounge expertly. Castiel moaned, bucking his hips into Dean's mouth. Dean held his hips, sucking harder. Castiel panted and squirmed. "Dean, I-I'm guna-" Dean moved his head faster up and down Castiel's length. "Dean!" Castiel shouted, cumming. Dean licked him clean and crawled up to lay beside Castiel. "I love you, Cas." Cas nodded, "I love you too, Dean."_  
**-end of flashback-  
**  
Castiel shivered at the memory. David looked at him curiously, but Castiel smiled at him and shook his head. Daniel looked skeptical, but left it alone.

Castiel and Daniel had coffee, and some apple pie. They talked, and he actually made Castiel feel better. "So," Daniel said, "you could crash at my place." Castiel tilted his head to the side, "why would I "crash" at your place? I do not drive a car." Daniel laughed, "no, I mean, you can stay there. If you want." Castiel nodded, but he wasn't sure why. "Alright, let's go." Daniel paid the bill, and they left the diner.

* * *

**A/N HOPE YOU ENJOYED!PLZ REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I'M BACK! School has been hectec, please don't hate me, but i'm back now! so, enjoy the story and please REVEIW**

* * *

Dean started the Impala and drove out of the motel parking lot. He sighed and turned the radio up, flicking through his cassett tapes. He settled on "Back in Black" by ACDC. He laughed and turned the radio up more, singing along.

_Back in black_  
_I hit the sack_  
_ I've been too long_  
_ I'm glad to be back_  
_ Yes I'm, let loose_  
_ From the noose_  
_ That's kept me hanging about_  
_ I keep looking at the sky_  
_ 'Cause it's gettin' me high_  
_ Forget the herse 'cause I'll never die_  
_ I got nine lives_  
_ Cat's eyes_  
_ Usin' every one of them and running wild_

Dean smiled and tapped the steering wheel with the beat.

_'Cause I'm back_  
_ Yes, I'm back_  
_ Well, I'm back_  
_ Yes, I'm back _  
_Well, I'm back, back _  
_(Well) I'm back in black _  
_Yes, I'm back in black_

Dean nodded his head and yelled more then sang the lyrics. He drove past the diner him and Castiel went to and squinted into the window. He frowned and turned the radio down, pulling into the diner parking lot.

Dean got out of the car and peeked into the window. He saw Castiel with some guy, talking and laughing, eating _pie_. Cherry pie. The bastard was eating _cherry pie_ with some stranger off the street. That was cold.

Dean squared his jaw. Fine, he thought, two can play at that game. He walked into the diner, carefull not to let them know he was there. He took a seat at the oppisite end of the establishment and watched them leave. Castiel got into the guys car and Dean felt a flash of anger.

"Can I get you anythin'?" Dean started and jerked his head up. A young waitress was looking at him expectantly. "Uh, yeah," Dean said, "I'd like a slice of cherry pie." The woman smiled, "Commin' right up, cutie." Dean smiled at the girl and stared at her butt as she walked back to the counter.

* * *

Castiel followed Daniel into the two-story nicely trimmed house, staring at it in awe. Daniel looked back at him and smiled, "what, you never seen a house before?" Castiel shook his head, "no, I have not." Daniel frowned slightly, but shook it off and smiled again.

They walked through the threshold Castiel looked around in amazement. The house was spotless, not a thing out of place. There was a flower pot on the table next to the door, and it was filled with roses. Daniel grabbed Castiel's arm and pulled him though a door, "c'mon, I wanna show you were you'll stay."

Castiel walked slowly beside Daniel, studying everything they passed. Daniel opened another door and let Castiel walk in. Castiel looked around, tilting his head at the bed and nightstand. "You like it?" Daniel put his hand on Castiel's shoulder and Castiel couldn't help but lean into the touch.

"I like it. It looks very comfortable," Castiel nodded and looked up at Daniel. Daniel smiled and got closer to Castiel, "It's...very comfortable." Castiel leaned forward slightly, then pulled away quickly, stepping back.

Daniel looked down, embaressed, "ok then," he cleared his throat, "I'll just leave you here." He walked out, leaving Castiel alone and able to think. He sat on bed and thought back to the day before. He thought about what Dean would say about this.

Tears came to Castiel's eyes and he immediatly wiped them away. He looked at the ground, then stood up quickly and walked out the door. Daniel looked up, startled, "Castiel, what's wrong?" Castiel didn't say anything, he just walked up to Daniel, getting very close. "I want this," he said, then pressed his lips to Daniel's.

* * *

Dean walked out to the Impala and leaned against it. The waitress was hot, really hot, but he couldn't bring himself to ask her to come home with him. He shook his head and slipped into the drivers seat.

Dean jumped when his phone rang, glaring at the screen. He rolled his eyes and answered, "yeah?" There was a sound from the other end then, "Dean? Where are you?" Dean sighed, "I was just on my way back." He heard a rustling, "well, hurry, I think I know who the succubus is, and Cas might be in danger."

* * *

**A/N hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
